1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electric bicycle having a pedal portion and electric motor that both generate a driving force.
2. Description of the Related Art
Known electric bicycles have an electric motor for generating a driving force and a pedal portion for a rider to input additional driving force. The bicycle may store a helmet and battery in storage compartments located below the seat of the bicycle. The seat may be movable relative to the body so as to permit access to the helmet and battery.
The seat is securely fixed to the bicycle except when the rider accesses the storage compartments. To open and close the storage compartments, one end of the seat is hinged to the body of the bicycle. A lock is used at the other end of the seat to secure the seat in the closed position. Exemplary lock mechanisms include a clamp-type fastening member mounted outside the storage compartments and exposed to the outside environment. Alternatively, the locking mechanism may be protected from the environment and located within one of the storage compartments. A key may be used to unlock the seat from the body of the bicycle.
However, external locking mechanisms may be tampered with while internal locking mechanisms reduce the size of the storage compartments.